


Một ngàn lẻ một chuyện Chết vì Ngu

by kirakiraakira13



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack, Grim Reaper!Geralt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Singer!Jaskier, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Mà vì một lý do chẳng thể nào ngớ ngẩn hơn được nữa, cái chết này đủ để ném tựa game Dumb Ways To Die vào góc ngồi trồng nấm, mối nhục này sẽ theo Jaskier đến tận nghìn thu.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	1. Jaskier và mối nhục ngàn thu

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi viết con fic này trong tình trạng chết vì chán vì đang phải tự cách ly sau khi về nhà từ vùng dịch : D Đ thể tin được con fic đầu tiên của thập kỉ lại là fic crack.

_Thế đấy_ , Jaskier nghĩ, _và thế là hết_.

Hai tháng nguẩy đít vào thập kỉ tiếp theo và thế giới đã sống sót qua một - mối hoạ chập chờn về đệ Tam Thế chiến, hai - vụ cháy rừng lịch sử hú hồn chim én, ba - Yummy của Justin Bieber, bốn - núi lửa phun trào và---

Năm, con virus oái oăm giết người có khả năng lây nhiễm toàn cầu ở diện rộng cấp độ cao vô cùng chóng mặt.

Cả thế giới, trừ những người không được may mắn cho lắm, và trừ Jaskier.

Ừ đấy, trừ Jaskier.

Vì cậu đang nằm chết sải lai trên sàn kia rồi còn đâu. Xác cậu ca sĩ, _cậu cố ca sĩ_ , giờ đây chỉ còn là một túi thịt bất động trên nền đất, hồn vía chưa kịp thăng thiên thì đương đứng chống nạnh nhìn xuống cõi tạm của mình nơi dương thế, nhướn mày lên nhìn xung quanh, những mong nhìn thấy những cái bóng trắng nhờ nhờ khác – giờ sao?

Cuộc đời này quả nhiên là phù du. Sống hai mươi mấy năm trên đời làm cái gì nếu như bạn còn chưa kịp ra được tới album nhạc thứ hai thì bạn đã ngủm củ đèo mất rồi? Mà vì một lý do chẳng thể nào ngớ ngẩn hơn được nữa, cái chết này đủ để ném tựa game Dumb Ways To Die vào góc ngồi trồng nấm, mối nhục này sẽ theo Jaskier đến tận nghìn thu.

Chết vì chán. Chết vì nghịch dại. Mà nghịch dại vì gì? Chán. Chán mốc chán meo ra. Chán chết đi đượ--- ơ khoan, _chết thật này_. Thẳng cẳng luôn á các bu ơi. Nhưng tóm lại là cậu sẽ không giải thích dông dài lý do trực tiếp tại sao cậu đi bán muối đâu, còn lâu, không đời nào luôn í, cậu tin ông cụ nhà cậu sẽ moi móc ra được một cái lý do nào đấy đỡ ngu ngục nhất để giải thích với truyền thông và giới hâm mộ.

Mà lý do sâu xa dẫn đến việc tại sao vì sao rực sáng Jaskier đột ngột tắt ngóm kia ấy hả? Tất cả là tại con Cô Vy kia. Tất cả là tại nó.

Chuyện là: Jaskier tổ chức một tour lưu diễn phòng trà nhẹ nhàng vòng quanh châu Âu. Ôi, nghe nó nhẹ nhàng gì đâu, đúng không?

Thế rồi bố tổ tiên sư cả lò nhà nó, sau buổi diễn sương sương ở Milan, Jaskier cảm thấy không ổn, kiểu – thực sự thực sự không ổn ấy – và chuyến diễn tiếp theo ở Áo buộc phải huỷ bỏ ngay lập tức khi bác sĩ quay ra phán một câu xanh rờn rằng ôi không, thưa cậu Jaskier, cậu bị nhiễm Cô Vy mất rồi!

Jaskier nghĩ: Ôi dào, dăm ba con cúm í mà.

Ekip của cậu nghĩ: Chắc sương sương vài hôm là lại ổn áp ngay thui phải không cả nhà yêu của J?

Cô Vy: Đoán xem! 

Thế rồi lũ lượt từ band nhạc của Jaskier tới quản lý, qua cả tổ hậu kì đều a lê hấp đi vào cách ly tuốt, già trẻ gái trai không chừa đứa nào. Xong thì ông bô nhà cậu hớt hải bay từ nhà sang, nói qua làn nước mắt với cái khẩu trang kín mít rằng J ơi con không phải lo đâu nhá bố sẽ sắp xếp cho con bố một phòng riêng tư để con có cảm giác thoải mái nhất con không phải lo gì đâu biết đâu mình lại có ngay album mới ấy chứ thôi cứ an tâm dưỡng bệnh đi con bai con.

Những ngày đầu tiên thì việc cách ly một mình một phòng khá là thoải mái đấy. Một cơ hội ngàn vàng để Jaskier nghỉ ngơi cho nhan sắc nuột nà.

Thế rồi –

Thế xong rồi cậu ở đây. Chết ngắc vì chơi ngu. Linh hồn mắc kẹt, bằng một cách nào đấy vẫn chưa siêu thoát được.

“Ngắm đủ chưa?”

Thốt nhiên, Jaskier nhảy dựng lên khi có một giọng trầm trầm lạ hoắc lạ huơ rót vào cái tai ma của cậu. Chàng trai ngó quanh ngó quẩn để rồi phát hiện ra một bóng hình vận đồ đen sì đang tựa nơi bậu cửa, tóc bạc dài chấm vai, mặt mày quạu đeo khó ở.

Đoè moè đẹp trai vãi nhót!, Jaskier nghĩ thầm.

“Anh là ai đấy? Anh nhìn thấy tôi hả?”

“Hừm.”

Là tất cả những gì anh đẹp trai nói trước khi gã tiến tới gần và nắm lấy bả vai xuyên thấu của Jaskier. Đau nhói.

“ỐI---“

“Mồm. Bé thôi.”

Anh đẹp trai gầm gừ, tay vẫn bấu chặt như kìm sắt nơi vai cậu. Jaskier đau chảy nước mắt, nếu như ma mãnh còn có tuyến lệ để mà chảy.

“ANH KHÔNG GIẢI THÍCH GÌ CẢ XONG CÒN BẤU TÔI – ĐM TÔI ĐÃ BẢO LÀ ĐAU!!!! ĐAU!!!! BỎ CÁI TAY RA!!!”

Gã buông tay thật. Tự nhiên Jaskier thấy gã bớt đẹp trai đi nhiều rồi.

“Cậu chết rồi.”

“Vâng cám ơn, ôi tôi ngạc nhiên quá đi mất cơ,” Jaskier đảo mắt một vòng ba trăm sáu mươi độ.

Đẹp-trai trông có vẻ hơi hơi mất kiên nhẫn.

“Tôi là Tử thần phụ trách cậu.”

“Tên là Geralt.”

“Giờ thì làm ơn đừng to mồm và đừng-có-mà-hỏi-nữa.”

Geralt cương quyết túm lấy Jaskier trước khi cậu kịp tiêu hoá hết mớ thông tin vừa được gã nghiến qua kẽ răng vàng ngọc mà hó hé thêm bất kì câu nào nữa. Trong một thoáng, Jaskier đoán là trước giờ chẳng có ai hỏi gã nhiều như cậu cả. Khéo cậu là ca đầu tiên luôn ấy chứ!

“Ơ khoan, câu cuối, tôi thề.”

Geralt ngoảnh qua nhìn, miệng mím chặt. Jaskier nuốt tuyến nước bọt đã bay hơi của cậu xuống.

“Geralt ơi mình đi đâu thế?”


	2. Geralt và cục nợ từ trên trời rơi xuống

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nghe này,” Geralt hít một hơi thật sâu, “cậu Pankratz, tôi có một danh sách, được chứ, cậu là người thứ hai mươi lăm tôi phải đón trong ngày hôm nay, mà ngày thì mới bắt đầu thôi, nếu cậu không tin thì có thể kiểm tra, ở đây ghi rằng cậu chết vì---ỪM HỪM HỪM.”  
> Jaskier nhảy bổ lên, suýt thì nhét thẳng cả quả đấm ma của cậu ta vào mồm Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích nằm ở cuối.

[“Geralt!!!” ]

Yennefer đã bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn, giọng nàng nghiến lên trong lỗ tai Geralt. Gã hiểu được tại sao lại như thế, với toàn bộ tình hình hiện nay đang bung bét hết cả ra, gã thậm chí còn bị muộn giờ, không theo sát được khung kết hoạch dự kiến nữa. Ấy thế mà bây giờ gã vẫn còn đang phải đèo bòng thêm cục nợ kia nữa, rũ từ nãy đến giờ mà mãi chẳng xong.

[“GERALT!”]

Yen gắt lên. Ở ngoài, cục nợ mới tậu của Geralt cũng bắt đầu rền rĩ hoà ca.

“Geeeeraaaaaalt!”

Ôi gã sắp phát điên. Phát điên!!!

“MỒM! IM HẾT!”

Gã quát lớn. Cục nợ im bặt, còn Yen thì làu bàu cái gì đó trước khi biến mất khỏi bộ đàm, biết nhau đã quá lâu rồi, Geralt chắc chắn sớm hay muộn thì Yen cũng sẽ tẩn gã một trận vì dám quát lên như thế với nàng thôi. Có lẽ gã xứng đáng bị thế. Có lẽ gã sẽ đổ tội cho thằng nhóc ca sĩ đang đứng vân về tà áo ở cạnh mình đây, dẫu sao một phần lỗi cũng thuộc về cậu ta mà.

Nói về cục nợ - cục nợ có một cái tên, và tên cậu ta là Jaskier, Geralt tự nhắc bản thân như thế, từ ngày dấn thân vào nghề, cũng là ngày gã được thực thể hoá trên cõi đời này, gã được dạy rằng dù cặn bã đến thế nào, người chết thì cũng chết rồi và chúng ta cần một chút tôn kính cho linh hồn của họ. Tức là gọi người ta bằng tên, đồ ngớ ngẩn cục súc ạ, giọng Mousesack bỗng dưng vang lên như thể ông ta vừa mới gõ đầu gã cách đây vài thế kỉ ấy. Lúc này Geralt chẳng thiết tha gì hơn ngoài việc được ngồi thụp xuống vo đầu bứt tai, gã rất mệt và cần được tăng lương! Con mẹ nó thậm chí là một vài ngày nghỉ phép nữa!

Nhưng mà Tử thần thì chẳng có chuyện cầm tiền lương và càng không có việc được nghỉ phép, phiền phức là thế.

“Thịt con ghẹ nhà nó Đấng Sáng tạo ơi.”

Geralt lầm bầm, đánh động cục n- Jaskier, kẻ vừa chuyển từ vân vê góc áo sang cắn móng tay, trông cậu ta đột nhiên tàn tạ như một mớ suy nghĩ điêu tàn hiện thực hoá thành một bóng sáng nhờ nhờ. Gã có thể thấy vài nét trẻ trâ- trẻ trung thiếu niên vẫn còn vương vấn lại trên mặt cậu ta, má mắt mũi mồm tròn xoe như cầm compa xoay mấy nét.

“Ê...”

Jaskier rụt rè. Gã không trách việc cậu ta đột ngột thay đổi thái độ, gã biết ban nãy mình đã to tiếng đến chừng nào.

“Gì.”

“Anh có thể kiểm tra lại một lần nữa được không... không thể nào có chuyện tôi chết sớm thế này được...”

Giọng cậu ta gần như mếu máo.

“Tôi còn chưa được qua Broadway, chưa ra được album thứ 2 nữa...”

“Nghe này,” Geralt hít một hơi thật sâu, “cậu Pankratz (*), tôi có một danh sách, được chứ, cậu là người thứ hai mươi lăm tôi phải đón trong ngày hôm nay, mà ngày thì mới bắt đầu thôi, nếu cậu không tin thì có thể kiểm tra, ở đây ghi rằng cậu chết vì---ỪM HỪM HỪM.”

Jaskier nhảy bổ lên, suýt thì nhét thẳng cả quả đấm ma của cậu ta vào mồm Geralt. Gần hết tất cả những vệt màu còn sót lại trên hồn ma cậu mao lương vàng (**) yểu mệnh đều dồn hết lên tai cậu ta rồi, vì vành tai của cậu ta đỏ tưng bưng hết cả lên.

“Tôi sẽ bỏ tay ra,” cậu ma mới thì thào, “nếu anh không nhắc gì tới lý do tại sao tôi chết. Xấu hổ lắm.”

Geralt gật đầu. Jaskier cẩn trọng buông dần tay ra, mắt dán chặt vào mồm gã như thể cậu ta sợ Geralt sẽ thất thố tiếp mà xổ toẹt ra cái bí mật cậu ta đang vất vả che giấu khỏi độc giả vậy.

“Dù sao thì,” Geralt đằng hắng, hôm nay gã đặc biệt nói nhiều hơn mọi khi, “cậu chết rồi. Phải đi thôi, tôi còn nhiều người phải đón lắm.”

“Deadline,” Geralt huơ tay, “dí sát đít.”

Thế mà Jaskier vẫn đứng đó, miệng hơi há ra một chút.

“Cho tôi đi theo với.”

Cậu ta dặt dè đề nghị. Tai nghe bộ đàm của Geralt lạo xạo trước khi giọng Yen quay lại, rủa xả một tràng vì họ đang chậm tiến độ công việc ngày hôm nay và mặt trận châu Á đang cần lắm lắm nhân công tiếp viện.

“Cái đéo gì cơ-“

“Cho tôi đi cùng đi,” Jaskier nhắc lại lời của mình ban nãy, từng chữ một như đang bước vào bãi mìn.

“Tôi có quyền được yêu cầu nguyện vọng cuối chứ?”

Điều A dòng X luật Tử thần – giọng Mousesack lại quay về lải nhải – linh hồn có quyền đòi hỏi nguyện vọng cuối cùng nếu muốn.

Geralt gần như có thể tưởng tượng được dáng vẻ nôn nóng của Yennefer lúc này, không mảy may nghi ngờ nếu như gã mà đứng trước mặt nàng lúc này, Yen sẽ chồm lên tiễn gã về Hư vô ngay lập tức.

“Dù sao anh cũng muộn rồi mà.”

Giọng Jaskier sao mà nghe ngây thơ đến thế. Geralt bặm môi, não gã đang hoạt động hết công suất đây này, gã phát điên mất.

[“Rivia tôi cảnh cáo anh lần cuối cùng-“]

“Được rồi.”

Geralt lên tiếng. Vẻ rạng rỡ choán dần khuôn mặt Jaskier, cậu ta toan mở miệng một lần nữa trước khi Geralt giơ một ngón tay chặn họng cậu ta.

“Nhưng mà cấm cậu làm phiền. Bày trò vướng víu tôi, cậu sẽ không còn kiếp sau mà tái sinh đâu.”

“Hiểu chưa?”

Jaskier gật đầu. Geralt xoay người bước ra khỏi phòng, tay ra hiệu cho Jaskier nối bước theo sau, chính thức rời bỏ cõi trần cậu ta vốn quen thuộc lắm lắm. Gã Tử thần mặt dài như cái bơm, thở dài đánh thượt một cái.

Yennefer chắc chắn sẽ giết gã cho mà xem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Pankratz: Tên thật của Jaskier là Julian Alfred Pankratz...  
> (**) Mao lương vàng: "Jaskier" nghĩa là "hoa mao lương vàng", nhưng đổi sang tiếng Anh thì "buttercup" nghe ~ yểu điệu ~ quá nên nxs game đổi tên cậu thành "bồ công anh" - "Dandelion".


	3. Yennefer chuẩn bị xiên hết tất cả chúng ló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đôi mắt tím mộng mơ của nàng xoáy thẳng vào mống mắt vàng kim của gã. Một cách quyết liệt đầy chết chóc, ấy là nếu ánh mắt có thể giết (người). Yết hầu gã Tử thần động đậy khi linh hồn kia tươi cười rạng rỡ tự giới thiệu cậu ta một cách bay bướm với Yennefer – “Jaskier”, cậu ta huơ huơ bàn tay một cách tự nhiên như đi ăn tiệc chứ không phải đang gặp gỡ Tử thần nữa, “em tên là Jaskier ạ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đã sửa nhân xưng của Yennefer.

Yennefer đã sống qua rất nhiều, rất nhiều năm – tồi tệ, không vui, phát rồ và trăm nghìn thứ khó lòng có thể miêu tả khác. Nàng tự nhận bản thân mình là một người thông thái, phải có người cầm quyền thôi, nhất là khi xung quanh chạy lọc cà lọc cà lọc lọc cà nhong nhong nhong những kẻ tranh nhau giật chức thủ khoa bộ môn thần khẩu hại xác phàm.

( _Trừ việc bọn họ không phải là người phàm_ )

( _Thế nhưng chuyện đó, nếu có thời gian, sẽ được bàn luận sau_ )

Nàng đã quen Geralt cũng xấp xỉ ngần ấy thời gian. Geralt, nói sao đây, thi thoảng có vài quyết định hơi cồng kềnh, nhưng thôi, không sao, vì ở đây có _Yennefer Thông Thái_ chuyên gia vung đũa thần lên úm ba la xì bùa thu dọn tàn cuộc bầy hầy của gã Tử thần tóc trắng bày ra – dù là muộn deadline hay rảnh rang chạy tung tăng đi đánh quái, tức là gia nhập biệt đội part-time _Bảo Vệ Giấc Mộng_ hay cái quỷ gì đấy tương tự như thế.

Nhiều khi nàng tự hỏi tại sao Đấng Sáng tạo lại nhét gã vào với vai trò Tử thần, vì rõ là gã có tài năng phá hoại bẩm sinh chảy rần rật trong mạch máu nguyên thuỷ hơn là khả năng đón đưa và thống kê cần có.

( _Bất kì đứa nào há họng bảo Yennefer mắng Geralt như mẹ mắng con đều bị xử đẹp_ )

( _Khôn ngoan thì chớ bao giờ nên ví nàng như “mẹ” gã_ )

Thế nhưng rốt cuộc rồi nàng cũng phải công nhận một sự thật hiển nhiên trớ trêu rằng:

  1. Đối với gã tóc trắng, deadline hoàn toàn không tồn tại. Vui lòng không hỏi thêm chi tiết.
  2. Geralt là một hộp Pandora đầy rẫy những bất ngờ hay ho thú vị. Vì không ai biết được gã bươi đâu ra được ngần ấy rắc rối chạy lon ton quanh mình nhưng nam châm trái cực hút nhau mà vẫn – bằng một biện pháp thần kì nào đấy – vẫn chưa bị Đấng Tạo hoá cho bay màu.
  3. Gã cũng là một kẻ chuyên gia phá kỉ lục bản thân.



Tại thời điểm này khi mà trăm công ngàn việc đổ ầm ầm xuống đầu, Yennefer thực sự muốn mời Geralt ngồi xuống để nàng ba quỳ chín lạy lạy từ dưới lạy lên – khi mà ô kìa, một linh hồn con người đương líu la líu lo xung quanh gã Tử thần như chú chim chích bông xổ lồng nhảy nhót lăng quăng.

Đôi mắt tím mộng mơ của nàng xoáy thẳng vào mống mắt vàng kim của gã. Một cách quyết liệt đầy chết chóc, ấy là nếu ánh mắt có thể giết ( _người_ ). Yết hầu gã Tử thần động đậy khi linh hồn kia tươi cười rạng rỡ tự giới thiệu cậu ta một cách bay bướm với Yennefer – “ _Jaskier_ ”, cậu ta huơ huơ bàn tay một cách tự nhiên như đi ăn tiệc chứ không phải đang gặp gỡ Tử thần nữa, “ _em tên là Jaskier ạ._ ”

Yennefer đương nhiên biết Jaskier. Nhạc nhẽo của cậu ta đầy ắp trong playlist của nàng. Geralt có nghĩa vụ phải đưa linh hồn cậu ta đi cách đây _ít nhất_ 2 tiếng đồng hồ bởi vì còn ai khác ngoài tấm thân này nhận việc và xếp lịch cho đội để phân công đây, vậy nên Yen không thể nào hiểu nổi cậu ca sĩ đang làm cái quái gì ở chỗ này, cùng với Geralt, trong khi gã tóc trắng trông cục tính hơn bao giờ hết còn Jaskier cứ liếc qua liếc lại giữa nàng với gã để xác định xem đâu là cấp cao đâu là cấp thấp, thoắt cái, cậu ta đã quay sang phía nàng một cách hồ hởi, mắt long lanh trực chờ bày ra vẻ cầu xin mách mỏ beng beng nó đánh em đau.

“Geralt.”

Yennefer nghiến qua từng kẽ răng ngọc ngà như thể nàng nếm được vị tên gã trên đầu lưỡi vậy.

“Yennefer.”

Geralt gật đầu đáp lại, vài sợi tóc trắng xổ ra khỏi nếp, loà xoà xuống mặt gã.

“ _Jaskier?_ ”

Cậu ca sĩ đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, mặt cậu ta thoả mãn như thể điều cậu ta vừa nói dí dỏm lắm ấy.

Yennefer liền cân nhắc một cách nghiêm túc đến việc xoá bớt dữ liệu đi cho nhẹ máy. Thật sự đấy. Cuối năm nay Spotify sẽ phải phân chia số liệu lại thôi.

-

Jaskier đứng yên một chỗ theo yêu cầu vừa được đưa ra để đôi bên có thẩm quyền lôi nhau ra một góc đàm đạo chuyện nhân sinh, cậu tò mò nhìn theo cô gái nhỏ người rõ là thấp hơn Geralt một cái đầu ( _cậu đồ chừng ai cũng thấp hơn Geralt hết_ ) nhưng rõ là có thể quạt gã Tử thần thành tro nếu muốn.

 _Yennefer_ , cậu nghe gã Tử thần gọi nàng như thế, khi nàng ném cho cậu những ánh nhìn kì quặc pha giữa bối rối, tức giận cùng với thứ cảm xúc có tên gọi mĩ miều _Geralt-tôi-sẽ-đấm-vào-mồm-anh_ không lẫn vào đâu được, trước khi Yennefer ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay và Geralt lầm lũi đi về phía nàng Tử thần mắt tím, nhìn căng như dây đàn.

Ừ thôi thì Jaskier đoán cậu là trường hợp đầu tiên.

Nhưng đây _chắc chắn không phải_ lần đầu tiên Geralt cho ra đời những pha xử lý đi vào lòng đất, vì _úi_ , cậu vừa thấy Yennefer giơ tay lên oánh gã Tử thần to con đen đét.

“ _Cho đáng đời_ ”, Jaskier lẩm bẩm, tay vô thức đưa lên xoa xoa bả vai, chẳng hiểu được làm sao cậu đi đời nhà ma rồi mà gã vẫn tóm được cậu xong siết mạnh tay đau chết đi được.

Đau “ _chết_ ” đi được. Ha! Jaskier tự cười một mình.

Mọi chuyện diễn ra khá là nhanh chóng, theo lẽ thường Jaskier đoán cậu nên thấy sốc hay gì đó, nhưng tất cả những gì mà thân ma của cậu cảm thấy bây giờ chỉ là những luồng hưng phấn hừng hực đan xen lẫn nhau, như thể cậu biết công việc này, và đây là việc cậu nên làm vậy.

Không biết ở nơi mà họ định đưa tàn hồn đến như thế nào nhỉ? Có phải là cuộc sống kiếp sau không? Hay cậu sẽ được hồi sinh ngay tắp lự?

Ôi, nếu bây giờ mà cậu viết nhạc thì ai sẽ nghe cậu hát bây giờ?

-

Yennefer hít một hơi thật sâu. Geralt vẫn đứng đó, chắp tay sau đít, thoáng qua trông gã im lìm như một pho tượng, nhưng chốn quen thân đã lâu, Yennefer biết tỏng bụng gã đang nhộn nhạo điên cuồng như thế nào.

Tất nhiên là gã đang tung tội sang cho cậu ca sĩ đang đứng rất đỗi ngây thơ ở góc đằng kia, nhưng mà Yennefer ngờ rằng kẻ đằng kia cũng vô số tội ra trò.

“Được rồi,” Geralt thoắt cái đã đứng ngay ngắn trở lại, lưng thẳng tắp, thoáng vẻ thấp thỏm.

“Một lần này thôi đấy,” Yennefer lầm bầm, suýt nữa thì vấp phải gấu váy khi nàng nghe tiếng Geralt đáp lại, thẽ thọt gần như gió thoảng.

“... _vâng ạ_.”


End file.
